The Fairy's Fate
by Cap'n Lazy Pantz
Summary: After a frantic search for missing Kyoko, Ren eventually finds her in a traumatized state. She wakes up from the trauma believing that she is Fuwa Sho's wife. Fuwa has his fun tormenting the actor until Ren brings out the blonde to win his beloved's heart. M: Language, violence, sexuality. OOC elements. Requested Story #1 – Warning for Sho fans - Sho will be extra (OOC) villainous!


**I'm writing this story because I got a request to do it! I won't give the person's name to respect their privacy (and wishes), but this is an idea they had that they really wanted to read, so I'm going to try my hardest to bring it to life! I want to start working on these requests for you guys. I will be doing them in the order that I receive(d) them. **

**I don't own a blasted thing. Enjoy! L8R.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Missing**

Ren could hear a feint melody in the distance. His dreary mind fought to keep him blanketed in darkness. But the tune was so familiar that he just couldn't ignore it. Focusing on the sounds more intently, the actor realized that his phone was blaring. Hesitantly, he rolled onto his back and forced his eyes open. The large bedroom was well-lit from the moonlight that poured in through the floor to ceiling windows. Strong hands pushed down on the mattress as he pushed himself into a sitting position, the cold wood of his headboard a welcome to his heated, sticky skin.

Carefully he rubbed some of the sleep form his eyes and then snatched the irritating smartphone off the square nightstand. Briefly glancing to the digital display of the alarm clock, he couldn't believe that it was only three in the morning. Somehow it had felt as if he had been sleeping for far longer than two hours. Recalling the horrible workday he had the night before, the actor realized that there was a dull ache in his temples. Sighing, he leaned his head back against the board and tapped his phone awake. The bright screen burned his retinas, making him cringe. Sharp shooting pains teased his temples making him groan.

Unlocking the screen, he tapped the small envelope to bring up his texts. The two words, the small bold letters, instantly blew away the remaining sleep from his demeanor. Ren felt a small lump in his throat. He glanced to the clock at the top of the phone's screen and could feel his heart's pace increase.

_Why is she texting me so late…?_ He wondered. His thumb tapped her name and his blue eyes scanned the message. Ren's lips had parted somewhere along the way. Lungs stalled for air. His heart an immobilized stone in its chest. "Kyoko…" he whispered.

Hastily, he flung the thin sheets off his body and swung his legs over the edge. Reaching over, he flicked the switch on the lamp's neck, flooding the bedroom with light. Ren rubbed his eyes more vigorously this time, afraid that he had misread the words. Once again he lifted the phone up and read the message.

**Tsuruga-san im sorry to bother you so late but please help me please help  
**_**2:12am**_

The lump slithered its way higher up his throat, making him feel nauseous and unbelievably frightened. Without another second's hesitation, he tapped her name, _Mogami Kyoko_, and tapped bright green call button. The phone was immediately glued to his ear as he stood and paced the space before the large windows.

_Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. _"Shit," he cursed. Pulling the phone from his hear, he disconnected and retried the call. _Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. _"Dammit, why aren't you picking up, Kyoko?" Frustration and concern swirled inside of him as he scrolled to through his contacts. Hitting dial, he placed the phone to his ear and then walked to his closet. _Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. _Midway through the fourth ring a familiar voice answered. "I'm sorry to have awoken you but I think something may be wrong with Kyoko. I'm heading over now."

Lory, still awake and wholly enthralled with the latest love sim, paused his game. His hazel eyes fell on the large, antique clock on the wall above the extravagant fireplace. "Do you realize what time it is, Ren?"

"Of course," Ren snapped. He zipped up his loose fit dark Armandy jeans. Grabbing a plain black t-shirt from his closet, he quickly slipped into it and walked back around to the nightstand. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he slipped them into his pocket and walked into the living room in search of shoes. "I think something may have happened to her."

"Ren, I need you to slow down and tell me what's going on," Lory leaned forward and placed the Playstation controller onto the lavish glass coffee table. "What would give you such an impression?"

Ren grabbed his long wool coat off the couch on his way out the apartment. After stepping into the elevator, he jabbed at the button he desired and then pulled the jacket over his shoulders and arms. Taking a deep breath, he raked his hair back with his fingertips. "She sent me a message, asking for help. She sent it to me about an hour ago, but I was so out of it that I didn't wake up until a few minutes ago. I tried to call her, twice and it just rang."

Lory listened carefully to every word the young man relayed to him. Furrowing his brows he tried to recall the last assignment of the evening that Kyoko was working on. After a couple of minutes, he continued to draw a blank. "I'll have to call Sawara-san to find out what her last assignment was. Ren, are you absolutely positive that you think she's in trouble? She might just be asleep." Even as the words left his mouth, the president felt it was wrong somehow. It just wasn't like the young woman.

Ren thought about the message. He thought about Kyoko and all of the hoops he had to jump through to get her to come to him when she needed help. Even now it was a bit uncommon. For her to send him such a message, so late at night… No matter what anyone said, no matter what sorts of logical arguments his mind tried to think up, his heart knew that something was horribly wrong. "I'm positive, something is not right. The message itself didn't seem like Kyoko at all."

The indicator binged as it reached the desired floor. As soon as the doors slid open, he stormed out of the small compartment, striding towards his white GT3. Many different possibilities began to plague his mind, none of them good. The safest thoughts were similar to the president's thinking. Maybe she had fallen asleep and that's why she didn't answer. She was also known for her animated imagination. Her "help" could simply be work-related stress that was seemingly blown out of proportion. Maybe she was picked up by that Fuwa bastard and he was holding her if someone else had taken her? She may still be quite fresh in the industry, but her current roles were very prominent ones. It wouldn't be unlikely that she had taken up a stalker.

After climbing into the cabin and buckling up, Ren started the engine. His car's built in blue-tooth immediately synced to the call. He placed the phone in its holster and pulled out of the spot. Tires screeched leaving a smoky trail in its wake as he drove to the president's mansion. "I'm on my way now."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Ren." The president's voice rang from the car's speakers. "Drive safe and try to stay calm. There is a possibility that this may all just be some sort of misinterpretation." By the time Lory hung up with the actor, Sebastian had entered the living room.

"Sir, your evening brandy," he offered the drink on a silver platter to his superior. When he was brushed off, he placed the drink on the coffee table and watched the president rush over to his office. The assistant followed.

Lory sat behind his desk and pulled out a small leather bound address book from the top drawer. He began to flip through until he reached the person he was searching for. Before dialing, he looked up at Sebastian with most serious expression that the younger man had ever seen. "Please show Ren to me when he arrives."

"What's the matter, Takarada-sama?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Lory answered.

* * *

"Dial Mogami Kyoko," Ren said sternly. The voice command picked up the instruction and began calling her number.

"_**Kon'nichiwa! You've reached Kyoko. I'm sorry that I can't answer at the moment. If you leave me a message, I will try to return your call as soon as I can. Arigatou!"**_

The sound of her perky voice startled the actor as he completely wasn't expecting to hear it. Although he did find it peculiar that instead of ringing like last time, it was going straight to voicemail. _I sure hope it didn't die…_ He thought feeling perturbed.

The mounting frustration was starting to give him a severe headache. Just where the hell could she possibly be? _What if she's lying dead in a ditch somewhere?_ The evils of his mind stated the horrific of all thoughts that were haunting Ren, so much so that he almost caused an accident. The blaring sounds the other car's horn jolted him from that impossible line of thinking. "No. I refuse to believe that," he said firmly, trying to convince himself.

Hitting a red light, he braked to a stop and tried to think of alternatives other than the stressful ones eating him alive. There really was no way for him to justify that Kyoko would be with Fuwa Sho. Outside of himself and Yashiro, Kyoko's only real friend was Kanae. "Of course," he mumbled feeling like a total idiot. As the light turned green, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. The two were best friends. If anyone had the slightest idea where Kyoko might be, it very well could be her.

"Dial Kotonami Kanae," he demanded of the phone. It obliged in turn.

"What?" Came a harsh, hoarse answer.

Ren sighed, knowing that feeling too damn well. "I apologize for calling so late, Kotonami-san, but is Kyoko with you?" The actor instantly recognized his error after the words had already spilled from his lips.

"Kyoko?" Kanae asked, sounding slightly more awake. "Why would she be with me? Who is this? Do you realize it's three in the morning, Mo?"

Ren tried really hard not to let his concern for his beloved to get to him, to make him touchy and snappish. It was really late and of course anyone would be pissed if they were awoken in such a way. He just kept reminding himself, _it's not her fault that Kyoko's missing. Calm down, Kuon._ "It's Tsuruga Ren," he answered without emotion.

Something inside of Kanae went off like a red alert. "Tsuruga-san," she whispered in less irritated tone. "Why are you calling me about Kyoko? Did something happen?"

The actor contemplated lying to her for the briefest instant. But in reality what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to answer such a question when he himself had no fucking idea what the hell was going on?

"Tsuruga-san, please. If something's wrong, tell me."

The worried tone of her voice was one that the actor could empathize with on so many levels. "I don't know if anything is wrong or not, to be perfectly frank with you."

"Something must have made you call me at a time like this," she snipped back seriously.

Ren sucked in air through his teeth as he tried to separate his thoughts from his feelings from his rationale. "I received a message from her. When I tried calling, she didn't answer. I had hoped that maybe she was with you."

A few awkward moments fell upon them as neither party spoke a word. Both individuals were lost in deep, grave thoughts of the woman they had cared for. Their hearts racing in tune. Their lungs just as icy and their minds just as disturbed.

"I'm sorry," Kanae broke the quiet. "But she's not here. The last time I saw her was at LME. We spoke for a few minutes before I left for the day."

Ren processed the information as he tried to pull the pieces of this puzzle together. "What time?"

"Around nine," Kanae answered. "What time did she message you?"

"About two," Ren replied quietly. Feeling guilty for not waking up the moment he got the message, he continued almost defensively. "I was extremely exhausted and did not wake up to receive her message until about ten or fifteen minutes ago."

More silence.

"Kotonami-san, I am on my way to see Takarada-san right now. If you hear from her, will you please call me directly?"

She could hear the desperation in her voice and her heart went out to him. He must be just as frightened as her, probably worse. "Sure," she said, voice rough. Clearing her throat, she continued, "You better do the same, Tsuruga-san."

"Of course."

After that call, Ren pulled into the driveway of Takarada mansion. Grabbing the phone from the holster, he turned off the engine and exited the car, almost running into the exquisitely large house. He was greeted by the president's assistant and then ushered into his office.

"Find anything?" Ren asked as he stormed straight up to the desk, of which Lory sat behind, sipping an amber liquid from a crystal glass. Ren looked to the glass and then glared at his second father. "Shouldn't you be sober for this?"

Lory matched the glare as he pushed into a stance. "I needed it." He then walked around the desk and handed the glass to the handsome young man. "You'll need it more."

Looking down at the liquid, Ren saw the clear reflection of his horridly anxious expression and it sent a shiver down his spine. "What did you find out, sir?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the drink.

Lory sighed. "According to Sawara-san Kyoko's final assignment was at Kimagure Rock. After that she had nothing else, work related at least."

_Kimagure Rock…?_ Ren's eyes widened. _It would make sense, wouldn't it?_ He couldn't help but chuckle at the notion of it all. _The world couldn't possibly be that small, could it?_

"Ren?" Lory said noticing the funny expressions that the actor was making. "You didn't drive here drunk did you?"

His head snapped up at the elder. "Of course not." He shook his head of those ridiculous thoughts and moved to the president, closing the distance between them. He looked deeply into tired hazel eyes. For the first time in his life, Ren saw the man as a person who has seen many years. The lines around his eyes, the darkness beneath them. His heart weighed with a bit of sadness. "Tell me, what else did you find out?"

Lory returned the stare, but said nothing.

"You wouldn't have handed this to me unless you found something." He lifted the glass.

"Well son," Lory began. "Now, what I found out, well it probably doesn't mean very much. So, I do not want you to start panicking, but I contacted an old friend and had him run a trace on Kyoko-kun's cell phone."

Ren could feel his heart slowing to a stop. He didn't know how much of this mystery he could handle right now. "And?" he pushed reluctantly.

"The last known trace, which was around the time you called me, came from the Shuto Expressway Number 11. Then it just went straight from the bridge to Tokyo Bay. The trace was lost very soon afterwards, actually moments before you walked in here."

Ren's brows met in confusion. The picture in his mind didn't make any sense. One minute she's on the bridge and the next minute she's… in the… "No," he said aloud, unintentionally. Ren opened his mouth to argue the point but found that all of the words were a jumble of curses and disbelief. Realizing that he was still holding the brandy, he brought the glass to his lips and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Handing the glass back to Lory, he met his second-father's eyes and fought for a strange confirmation. "Are you telling me that—"

"I am telling you that I believe Kyoko has either left Tokyo, not wanting to be found. Or is in quite a bit more trouble than we could have anticipated."


End file.
